Twisted
by Mystery.xx
Summary: A twist to the Nightmare before Christmas tale as Sally has a twin, Samuel, and now the patchwork twins have to work to be part of the Halloween society but that's hard when your envied by witches and hated by clowns and have a over protective creator.


A/N: I keep having this idea so I'm writing it now!

Extended summary!- A twist to the Nightmare before Christmas tale as Sally has a twin, Samuel, and now the patchwork twins have to work to be part of the Halloween society but that's hard when your envied by witches hated by clowns and have a over protective creator. Twin-cest swears and slight lemons. JXS SXS.

Chapter 1

This is Halloween!

'This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The towns folk chanted all except 2, Sally and Samuel Stitches, Red headed twins who hardly showed there faces in public, not that anyone cared about there existence here. This pair of twin or 'The patchwork twin' as they were referred to in public were trick or treaters, second best around not like they tried to scare them in the least.

"Thank you everybody!" Jack cried bowing before them grinning wildly, "This Halloween was a huge success you all did amazingly well!"

"Well everybody except the_ twins_!" A witch sneered "They never help anyone but themselves! And they didn't even try to scare anyone this year! There making **_us_** look bad!"

"Why are they even here? There not scary or even social!" The witches cackled amongst themselves "But Jack was super scary this year,".

It sickened Sam to the core; those stupid _witches had the cheek_ to _talk about us like that! If I remember correctly it was me and Sally who made there outfits last year, not that we wanted to but it still meant something!_ Jack turned to look at the two patchwork creations, his face plastered with a disappointed look.

"Is this true?" Jack asked curiously stepping towards them. Sam opened his mouth to speak but instead a much more feminine voice sounded.

"Yes, as the witches said, Were not scary why should we bother?" Sally's voice was calm and her face held a blank expression and she looked into jacks eye sockets with a cold stare. "And if I remember correctly, the old hags told us not to bother. I believe they wanted to impress you, isn't that right brother?" Sally's eyes Softened as she looked at Sam.

"Indeed, we were following instruction. But it seems we can do nothing right. Come on Sally, Let's go." Sam finally took his leave dragging Sally behind him towards the graveyard to there spot.

**JACKS POV**

I sighed, as I watched Samuel Stitches drag away his sister. She followed her brother willingly, her eyes catching mine for a slight second that seemed to last forever to me.

"We don't need useless dolls." A witch remarked flicking her hair.

"They are NOT useless we just don't know what there 'talent' is here." I replied smoothly walking in the direction of my house only to be stopped by the mayors annoying call.

"Jaaaaack want about the prizes?"

"Ah! Yes!" I faked my enthusiasm and turned to the gossiping witches, "You don't want to miss it do you girls?" I asked smiling politely at them. They whispered and giggled amongst themselves before walking in the direction of the mayor.

**SAMUEL POV**

That skeleton needs to keep his eyes to himself, what makes him think he can stare at MY Sally? She's my sister! She belongs to me!

"Sam? Are you okay?" Sally's voice was heavy with worry, I pulled her soft body into a hug stroking her back. But this hug soon advanced into a heavy make-out session very quickly. Her warm, soft fabric lips fused with mine, just because we are made from material doesn't mean we don't have feelings or 'human' parts.

"Ugh Sally that's so good," I groaned against her lips, Her hands were exploring every inch of me and I swear I was going to go insane.

"We gotta go back to Finklestein." She whispered stepping back from me with the same blank expression she used with Jack.

-  
><strong>AN=**

What Sally's 'new' costume : http: / /browse (dot) deviantart (dot) com / ?qh=§ion=&q=lolita+dress# / d2nv949  
>What Sams costume: http:  /browse (dot) deviantart (dot) com / ?qh=§ion=&q=shota+outfit# / d209nm0


End file.
